


Soltero y con un bebé OMEGAVERSE

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: ¿Y qué pasaría si soltero y con un bebé fuera Omegaverse?*Advertencia.- Contenido indefinido.
Relationships: blindshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Soltero y con un bebé OMEGAVERSE

¿Qué pasaría si soltero y con un bebé fuera Omegaverse?.  
  
 **DATO 1.**  
  
Atem sería su primera vez de Yugi.  
  


 **DATO 2.**  
  
La confianza entre ellos sería tanto, que harían un vínculo, incluso SIN MARCA.  
  


**DATO 3.**

Yugi tendría muchos pretendientes, cómo cualquier omega, entre ellos Timaeus y Haku.  
  


 **DATO 4.**  
  
Yugi pasaría sus celos con Atem, cuando a Yugi se le termina sus pastillas para el celo o por qué su celo se le adelanta.  
  


 **DATO. 5**  
  
Sí Atem no hubiera conocido a Amelia, hubiera teniendo un bebé con Yugi.  
  


**DATO 6.**

Tim, Haku y Atem, si estuvieran vinculados con Yugi por una extraña razón, Yugi no podría ni pararse ni en un mes. Es decir, sus maridos no dejarían que saliera de la cama.  
  


 **DATO 7.**  
  
Sí Tim hubiera conocido a Yugi primero, Tim siempre le sería fiel, le cortejaria y una vez que Yugi se convirtiera en su novio, lo marcaría.  
  


**DATO 8.**

Atem y Yugi probablemente tendrían más de un bebé cofcof par de conejos cof cof.  
  


 **DATO 9.**  
  
Atem sería muy romántico con Yugi, pero como conoció a Amelia primero, ese romanticismo se murió. Y eso sólo dejó a Yugi con la pasión y el sexo desenfrenado para Yugi.

**DATO 10.**  
  
Sin ningún problema Yugi vería a Yami como su cachorro y lo querría más que al propio Atem.  
  


 **DATO 11.**  
  
Sí Haku hubiera conocido primero a Yugi. Haku tardaría un poco más en cortejar a Yugi, esto por su timidez.  
  


**DATO 12.**

Aun cuando Atem y Yugi eran amigos, Atem "jugaba" con Yugi y este claro, se dejaba hacer pues porque también le gustaba provocar a Atem.  
  


 **DATO 13.**  
  
Atem, Timaeus y Haku serían ALFAS.  
  
Yugi sería OMEGA.  
  


**DATO 14.**

A Yugi le gustaria el lado posesivo, protector y celoso de Atem.  
  


 **DATO 15.**  
  
Yami sería OMEGA.  
  


 **DATO 16**  
  
Pará Atem, no le importaría que Yugi fuera hombre mujer, de todas formar le daría como cajón que no cierra  
  


**DATO 17.**

Yami cuando creciera sus padres serían muy protectores con él, claro hasta que llegara su Alfa correspondiente.  
  


 **DATO 18.**  
  
A Atem no le gustaría el Alfa de su hijo, ya que lo consideraría un "peligro".  
  


 **DATO 19.**  
  
Yugi se casaría con Atem y este lo propusiera, pero con el asunto de Amelia, Yugi tendría sus dudas.

**DATO 20.**  
  
Y por último sí Atem no hubiera conocido a Yugi en la preparatoria, lo hubieran hecho en el trabajo y esto se hubiera vuelto una relación Jefe y empleado; tanto profesional como amorosamente.

**DATO EXTRA:**  
  
Aún si Yugi hubiera sido ALFA y Atem igual. Los dos increíblemente estarían juntos, de hecho el que sean Alfas no les impide estar juntos.

  
  
Y esos fueron datos del solo sería si SOLTERO Y CON UN BEBÉ fuera Omegaverse.


End file.
